His Butler: Lucifer
by EliwaFlynn
Summary: -Sam as Ciel and Lucifer as Sebastian- Sam awakes from a bad dream and needs Lucifer, his butler, to help him sleep again. T for Samifer. -Don't know how the heck I'm only supposed to choose one character for each category...-


**So this is the first time I ever made a crossover. From what I've heard, there are many different types of crossovers... I did it to where Sam and Lucifer replaced the characters of Ciel and Sebastian, if that makes sense. **

**I just see so many parallels between these characters that I just had to do this. Seriously.**

**Also, apparently I'm only supposed to put one character from each category (i.e. Supernatural and Kuroshitsuji), so I was only able to put Sam and Ciel. But it _does_ include Lucifer as Sebastian, too.**

**Ok, I'm gonna stop rambling on, now! Enjoy!~**

**((DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW, ANIME, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. kthxbai))**

* * *

**His Butler: Lucifer**

"Lucifer!"

Sam had just woken up from a bad dream and quickly called for his butler. His soft and expensive bed held no safety over his feelings. Those soft, silk sheets only felt like they were suffocating him, so he threw them off of his body. Sweat stuck to his body and he quickly and instinctively reached for his right eye.

"Young Master, did you call?" Lucifer opened the door hastily and peered into the dark room which was now slightly lit up due to the candle he held in his hand. He was in his usual tuxedo wear—he somehow knew how to change faster than anything, unless he just didn't just sleep in them at night.

"Yes, it was a bad dream. I... You know... Can't really go back to sleep now..." Sam quickly looked down and scratched the back of his head in awkward silence.

Lucifer smiled mysteriously and walked over to the side where Sam was closest to. Lucifer reached for the eyepatch that was lying on the end table and fiddled with it in his hands. "You want me to help you sleep?" he asked, that sarcastic smile with his eyes closed. Sam always scoffed when Lucifer did that, but deep down actually enjoyed it.

"I, uh... I order you to stay by my side until I, um... fall asleep," he hesitated and dared not look into the demon butler's burning eyes, which always stabbed him so hard each time their eyes met. Instead, he focused on Lucifer's hands which still held the eyepatch tightly.

"Yes, my lord," Lucifer smirked while he put his right hand over his heart—_if he even had a heart_, Sam thought to himself—and he handed Sam the eyepatch, tightly closing Sam's fingers around it.

"I don't need this. It's nighttime," Sam replied, but had not let go of the eyepatch. That eyepatch which was his character; now a part of him, and it hid his deep secret within his eye—the imprint of the demon, signifying "this human and his soul belong to _me_, and _only me_."

"I thought it may comfort you while you sleep."

"..."

"Young Master, where would you want me to stay as you slip into slumber?"

"Sit on the side of the bed. Next to me." Sam blushed slightly and turned around to his left side, causing his back to face Lucifer; not wanting to show his weakness to Lucifer, nor wanting any smart-ass comments from him. He continued to hold onto the eyepatch and eyed it closely. It had been with him for a while now, but not too long, and it had already made a huge change in him. He then felt Lucifer sit right next to him on the bed, and Sam tried to hide the small smile that was trying to venture out to the outside world.

Suddenly Sam felt the weight of something on his head, causing him to freeze completely and cease to breathe. He then realized the "something" was moving slowly—no, it was caressing him; stroking his hair and scalp. He turned his head to confirm his assumption, and lo and behold, it was Lucifer who was stroking and caressing him tenderly. Lucifer!—of all people, who always seemed to distance himself from humanly behaviors, since he despised anything humans did (except for Sam, of course).

Without even thinking, Sam slapped Lucifer's hand away. "What are you doing?" he confronted him, "I did not order you to do that!"

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?" Lucifer smirked again.

Sam looked away again and pulled the covers over his shoulders. "...Just, next time, warn me whenever you're going to do something like that," was all he could manage to say.

Lucifer smiled gently and silently hummed to himself. "Young Master, shall I continue?"

"Yeah, whatever; go ahead."

Lucifer continued scratching and petting Sam's head. Honestly, Lucifer enjoyed bothering and/or pleasing Sam, but he also enjoyed the softness and waves of his hair. He then leaned over to look at Sam's face. Sam, feeling the weight on the bed shift, quickly closed his eyes as to pretend he was already asleep.

"..." Lucifer touched Sam's cheek and stroked it twice before leaning closer and giving Sam a breathtaking and shiver-inducing kiss on the forehead. Sam tried his hardest not to react to it—it was almost impossible, though. Luckily for him, Lucifer didn't hold the kiss for long and quickly slid off of the bed, took the lighted candle, and started walking to the door.

Before he could walk out, he heard a small whimper from Sam, who hoped that the sound was too soft for Lucifer to hear. "Young Master?" Lucifer cocked his head to the side and took his hand off of the door handle. "You have not fallen asleep yet?" Like he didn't know.

"Lucifer..." Sam's voice echoed in the room while he tried to find more words to say.

"Shhh," Lucifer put his forefinger in front of his lips and walked towards Sam, placing the candle down gently. He sat on the bed directly in front of Sam and looked at him for a few seconds.

"Sam," he said absently and moved his face closer to his delicious human and soul. Sam's breath was shallow and he didn't know what to do but just stay still while he watched Lucifer get closer and closer.

Lucifer put his right hand gently on Sam's right cheek and grazed his nose against Sam's, somehow in a very gentle and tender way. He grabbed Sam's lips with his, Sam suddenly feeling serene and more relaxed. It felt like Lucifer was sucking out the life—but also fears—out of him.

Suddenly Lucifer stopped and wiped Sam's lips slowly as he eyed Sam, who already closed his eyes. "Sleep tight, Young Master," was all he said, and with that, he got off the bed once again and walked over to the door, opening it while looking over his shoulder to look at Sam. He had already fallen asleep.

He quickly walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind him so he would not wake up his precious Sam.

"Yes, sleep tight, my delicious soul," he softly added, licking his lips.


End file.
